Love's the Only House
by WolfHeart24
Summary: After Manticore is burned down Alec finds himself homeless. He encounters someone very different one night, a human who teaches him what love and family really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Love's the Only House**

Dark Angel AU

Starts directly after "Designate This" and tweaks the end of the episode slightly. Chapters will come after each episode, fill in missing scenes and eventually will include characters (Alec) making different choices than in the original episodes.

Characters: Alec and an original character

Alec may be a little ooc so you are warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Homeless

Alec stared mutely as the only home he had ever known was consumed with flames thanks to 452. Max she preferred to be called. His enhanced hearing picked up the screams of many trapped transgenics in the bowels of the facility and he cringed. Instinct told him to run and save himself but he found he couldn't turn his back. Rolling his eyes and cursing Alec ran down the hill towards the burning building. Easily he bounded over the remains of the compound fence into the yard. The heat from the growing flames nearly drove him back. Breathing was becoming difficult. With one last shake of his head, Alec rushed head long inside.

Moving through the smoke filled hallways, Alec covered his mouth and nose with his shirt before searching for something to bash the doors down with. His hands found a large portion of pipe that had been knocked loose when the upper levels gave in. That would do. Following the screams through the increasingly heated hallways, Alec made sure to free every transgenic he came across. Soon he came to a dead end made of rubble and growing flames.

Acknowledging the futility of going further, Alec stumbled back down the hallway. Smoke inhalation resulted in harsh coughing fits as he ran towards the exit. Suddenly a plume of fire erupted in front of him. Alec was thrown backwards into the wall, his head cracking against the steel while the heat from the flames became blinding hot. Spasms shook his arms and legs as Alec crawled through the hole left by the enraged fire into the debris filled yard. Mustering his strength, Alec clambered to his feet and began jogging for the wall of the compound. Every breath stabbed his lungs with pain.

Alec did not have any idea where he was going or for how long he stumbled along. His chest ached and muscles throbbed with exertion. Only the instinctive urge to flee, to survive kept him on his feet. Blinking his red eyes, Alec looked around, surprised to find himself in a spacious neighborhood of what once had been decent homes. Not grand buildings but rather rustic homes probably built back in the seventies if not even earlier. How the hell could these buildings still be here?

Unfortunately his knees decided to buckle. Alec barely caught himself before his skull crashed onto the cement. His eyes were swimming from the smoke and he wiped at them, smudging soot across his face. Stupid! He should never have gone into that burning building! Alec was no hero; he was X5-494, trained assassin and deceiver of Manticore. Why did he try something to stupidly heroic? A coughing fit overtook him for several minutes, leaving him sweaty and shaky. X5s could not become sick but that didn't mean they didn't occasionally endure severe symptoms from certain disasters like fire or near drowning depending on the situation. Alec grit his teeth. He was stronger than this!

Footsteps startled him and Alec tumbled sideways as his arms gave way. Alec cursed under his breath. Before he could move he felt a presence in his personal space. Not a second later a hand grasped his shoulder. Alec yanked away, swiveling to glare at the person who dared to touch him. The sudden movement sent Alec into another coughing fit resulting in several dry heaves. A hand rest between his shoulder blades, rubbing small circles slowly and steadily. Alec focused on the feeling of touch letting it act as a focal point for his breathing. Still breathing heavily Alec slumped on the ground, miserable. The hand never left his back. A burning sensation grew in his belly. Alec groaned, curling up as much as he could.

The hand withdrew its touch and Alec felt a chill wrap around him in its absence. He would never admit it, even to himself, he wanted to be touched, be cared for. Alec grunted, finding himself suddenly on his feet, his arm wrapped around narrow shoulders while his rescuer's arm wrapped around his back. He did not open his eyes as they moved forward. His sensitive nose, abused by the smoke, could not get a sense of what gender the person helping him was. Unconsciousness teased his mind and he struggled half-heartedly to stay awake before welcoming sweet oblivion.

Gradually Alec began to stir from his dreamless sleep. The first sensation he noticed was the softness beneath him, the second the warmth engulfing his body followed by the impression of someone nearby. He did not want to open his eyes but forced his gritty eyelids apart anyway. Blinking slowly, taking in the turquoise blue wall and painting on the wall Alec wondered if he was hallucinating. What was he doing in a nice room like this? Weakly rolling his head to the side, Alec stared in surprise. A woman dressed in jeans and old t-shirt stood beside a mahogany dresser fussing with an old-fashioned washbowl and washcloth. Her face was gently oval shaped with creases near her pink mouth and around her kind sea blue eyes. Streaks of gray paralleled the strawberry highlights in her blonde hair, which was tied back in a thick waist length braid. She must have sensed his stare for not a minute later she shifted her attention towards the bed. A kind smile crossed her pale lips, making her wrinkles all the more plain. Alec gazed at her, unsure what to say.

"Good morning lad."

Alec cocked his head. She spoke with a light cadence, her alto voice warm.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had a rough night."

Fear slithered in his stomach. He couldn't remember much from the previous evening. All he could guarantee was Manticore was gone and he was homeless. The woman moved towards the bed and Alec tensed immediately. To his surprise she dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead, her other hand touching his cheek.

"Your temperature is much better," she informed him. She drew the cloth back allowing her to meet his gaze. "My name is Gabrielle. Would you like to shower?"

Alec nodded mutely. _Why did you bring me here? What do you want?_ All questions he wanted answers for but could not bring himself to ask. Instead he settled for climbing out of bed. As he tossed the covers aside Alec realized in horror that he was in nothing but his boxers. Gabrielle laughed lightly as his cheeks reddened.

"You stank something awful boy. I couldn't have those filthy clothes ruining my sheets now could I?" She grinned, eyes twinkling, handing him a towel and nodding towards the adjoining bathroom.

Alec scowled, annoyed the old woman found his embarrassment humorous. Sulkily he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and shuffled to the bathroom. Hopefully a warm shower would clear his muddles brain.

Some time later Alec emerged, refreshed, to find his clothes clean and folded on the bed for him. He could hear Gabrielle humming in the other room. Quickly he dressed and left the bedroom to find her. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. As a transgenic he knew that normal people feared him and his kind; he doubted Gabrielle would be any different. An old gal like her would certainly have more reason to fear than most. Alec found her in the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be eggs on a skillet. It smelled delicious! His stomach rumbled announcing his presence. Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder.

"Please sit. Breakfast is almost ready. Then you can be on your way."

Surprised at her attentiveness Alec obeyed. While Gabrielle finished preparing breakfast Alec took the time to fully study the house he found himself in. It was actually quite small, more like a cottage with two bedrooms and baths, a small dining room and kitchenette and a tiny living room. Despite its size Alec found the place somewhat cozy, in a not so bad way. The woman living in it wasn't so bad either.

Gabrielle set the steaming plate in front of him and Alec had to restrain from desperately gobbling up the food. She only smiled, a knowing gleam in her eye. "Dig in lad. I know you're hungry."

Alec eagerly complied. Soon his plate was empty. Alec reluctantly put his fork down, surprisingly satisfied. "That was great. Thanks." Alec offered her a genuine smile. As for Gabrielle, her food was only about half gone. She chuckled, shaking her head, muttering under her breath, "Boys." Rising she picked up his plate and carried it to the sink. Alec watched her, somewhat uneasy as the events of the last day once more flooded to the front of his mind. He really needed to blaze. Slowly he stood up. Standing up Alec was surprised to see that Gabrielle was taller than Max, standing somewhere around five feet nine inches.

"Um, I need to get going," Alec said stiffly.

Why did he feel bad all of a sudden? He did nothing! Shaking the strange emotion Alec forced his mind onto the present. Gabrielle was studying him, her gaze unreadable. Alec bit the inside of his lip, forcing his feet not to shift in unease.

"All right."

Alec followed her to the door. As he stepped out onto the porch he paused, turning back to her. "Uh, thanks."

She waved her hand. "It was no trouble. Now you take care of yourself young man. Don't get yourself into trouble."

He couldn't resist grinning cockily at her. "I never get into trouble."

"Uh huh," she shook her head. Then Gabrielle's smile fell away, her demeanor becoming serious. "If you ever need help my door is always open."

Alec had not expected that. For a moment he looked at her, considering her offer before nodding. "'Kay."

Then he turned and stepped off the porch. As he started down the road Alec suddenly realized he never even told her his name.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not totally happy with this chapter but I decided to post it anyway. Hope you like. And I still don't own Alec or the concept of Dark Angel

* * *

Chapter 2: Stay with the Unit

A few weeks later Alec wandered down the streets of Seattle aimlessly, thinking about Max and the foolish younger transgenics. Before he left the warehouse he blamed Max for destroying Manticore and his loyalties. He snorted, kicking at rock on the road. It wasn't her fault his loyalties no longer rest with Manticore. Alec served only Alec now. Manticore was gone; why should he do _anything_ the way that they trained him to do?

Grumbling he sank down on the curb, propping his elbows on his knees. This sucked.

A commotion across the street interrupted his sulking. Annoyed, Alec turned his head in the direction of the shouting. Alec's eyes grew wide. There, standing in front of a small, bedraggled child and fiercely defending her, was Gabrielle. Her opponent was a lump of a man, easily three hundred pounds with a thick neck and pudgy face. Gabrielle did not seem fazed by the angry man. She continued to speak in a calm firm voice despite the man's angry shouts.

"She's a little thief! A good for nothing beggar and I have no sympathies for the likes of her!"

Gabrielle replied firmly, "She is just a child and you, sir, are setting a terrible example. Stealing is wrong—"

"You admit it," the man bellowed, raising his hand threateningly at the diminutive form. The child shrank back, stinking of fear. Gabrielle continued unabashed. "However, she cannot learn what she has not been taught. You learned from your father and mother what is right and wrong correct?"

Her cool tone appeared to reach the irate man. His face was still red but when he answered he was not shouting as loud. "Yes I did. What is your point widow?"

"Perhaps, instead of hurting her you should take her in and put her to work. Let her earn her food. Teach her right and wrong."

The man narrowed his eyes at Gabrielle. He glanced down at the trembling child hiding behind her appearing thoughtful rather than angry. "Humph. Well I suppose that's an idea. I could use the help." The man studied the child before grunting. "All right."

Gabrielle beamed.

Having made up his mind, the man turned back towards his shop, motioning to the child. "Well come on. My wife can get ya some food. We'll put you to work tomorrow."

The child peered up at the man, at Gabrielle for a moment before nodding weakly. Cautiously she followed her new boss inside he store. Alec blinked in amazement. He could barely believe it. Gabrielle waited a moment before meandering along the sidewalk. Alec debated for a moment whether or not he wanted to go up to her. Finally he threw caution to the wind.

"Gabrielle!"

She pivoted instantly, seeking the owner of the voice. When she saw him approaching she grinned. "It is good to see you again lad."

A shy smile, "Uh, my name's Alec."

"Alec," she repeated, testing the name. "It suits you."

Alec bobbed his head slightly. "Um, Gabrielle, I saw you defending that child back there and—well I was wondering…" Alec trailed off, struggling to put into words what he wanted, no needed to know. He scratched the back of his head. Gabrielle watched him patiently. Alec tried again. "I just wanted to know, uh, why? Why did you do that?"

She tipped her head back, studying him. "You mean why did I stand between a deserving thief and the man she stole from?"

He shrugged sheepishly. Basically. Gabrielle answered slowly. "I guess because if it was me who had to steal everyday just to eat I would want someone to offer me a helping hand. In this life we can't survive merely by our own merit. Sometimes all a person needs is assistance back onto their feet. Like Shaw and that little girl."

Gabrielle waved her hand towards the store. "I know Mr. Shaw's wife Nancy adores children and I think there is a chance for her and her husband to gain the child they have been praying for. Lord willing, they may even become a family."

Alec processed her words. Coupled with her peculiar actions Alec knew he needed time alone to think. Absently he wandered away, too lost in his thoughts to remember to say goodbye.

After much thought, Alec understood what Max really meant. She was trying to tell him that the young transgenics were family and he needed to help. Like Gabrielle helped that beggar child. Alec hurried back towards the warehouse. Hopefully, he could still help.

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Mistakes

He stumbled down the street, bottle of beer in his fingers. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he have gone into cage fighting? Of course it drew White's attention! And look at the cost! He scrubbed his face dejectedly. Honestly he could not blame Max for being furious with him. After all, he just ruined her chances to be with the man she loved. Max had every right to tell him she never wanted to see him again. But where could he go? He was completely alone in the world with no understanding of the crazy society he needed to adapt to.

Alec slumped down against a crumbling wall, resting his forehead on his knees. Closing his eyes, trying to banish the tears burning his eyes, a distant memory trickled into his mind. "_If you ever need help my door is always open_". He straightened. The older woman Gabrielle; the human who took care of him the night he became homeless. Did she really mean what she said? At their first meeting Gabrielle struck him as an honest woman, a woman of her word. But why should he go to a human for help? Surely seeking companionship with transgenics would be better. Logically Alec knew to seek his fellow transgenics was the safer route rather then flying solo, especially with a human. His instincts urged him to go to Gabrielle. Gabrielle was an elder in society, a superior as far as Alec was concerned, and certainly someone who could teach him what he needed to know. But would she willing aid a freak like him? There was no way she did not see his barcode that night. If she saw the barcode why did she offer him aid in the first place? And did he even want to seek help? After all he was 494, the best of Manticore's assassins. He only needed to snap her neck and he'd be set for years. Bile rose in his throat. Swallowing, sticking his tongue out in disgust, Alec peered toward the east where the crescent moon glowed in the dark sky. Pushing off the ground, Alec shuffled down the street, his empty bottle of scotch left in the gutter.

A half hour later Alec found himself standing on Gabrielle's front porch, nervously shifting his feet as he rapped his knuckles on the door. Did he want to do this? Attack an older woman who offered to help him? Gabrielle opened the door cautiously before her eyes widened. "Alec?"

He tried to smile but he just couldn't muster it. "Come in," Gabrielle said, opening the door the rest of the way. "Thanks," he mumbled as he slinked past her. Alec paused once inside before slumping on the couch. Running his hands through his hair, Alec kept repeating internally that everything would be okay. He could do this. Hell, he'd been trained to kill! What was wrong with him? For weeks he kicked the crap out of men for money and the tension release. Damn! But killing a woman…he'd never been able to deliberately hurt a woman not even female transgenics. He could kick their butts, sure, but it didn't mean he wanted to.

"What's wrong lad?"

The innocent question caused Alec to snort. _I came here to kill you! I'd say that's quite a problem_. Alec shook his head dolefully. "Sorry, this was a mistake," Alec mumbled, rising. _Idiot!_

"Now hold on young man."

Alec whipped around in surprise. Gabrielle frowned at him, an unfamiliar gleam in her eyes. "Sit down," she said firmly, "and tell what this is really about."

A tendril of fear crept into his mind. This was wrong, so very wrong. Why the hell did he come here! Gabrielle was probably in league with White! The wrinkles on her brow deepened, confusion flitting across her features. What happened next Alec couldn't remember but he did know one minute he was turning to leave the next his hand wrapped around her throat, a menacing bellow emerging from his chest as he tightened his fist. Blue eyes stared at him wildly. But it wasn't the fear that cut through the haze fogging his brain; it was the betrayal. She made no motion to defend herself, simply letting him compress her windpipe.

"Alec," she gasped in a whisper. His chest burned cold. Stumbling backwards, Alec released Gabrielle as the horror of what he'd done sunk in. Gabrielle dropped to the floor, coughing harshly. Alec backed up, hands visibly shaking. Memories of blood covering his hands flooded through his brain. With a cry he fled.

Time meant nothing to him as he stay huddled on the edges of town, desperately trying to stay dry from the unexpected storm that arrived in the wee hours of the morning. His stomach ached with hunger and he was soaked. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He huddled closer in the small crevice of the roofless old building. Shoulders trembling, Alec buried his face in his knees. Not twenty-four hours after ruining Max's chance to be with her boyfriend Alec turned against a Good Samaritan whose only crime was to open her door and offer support. Ashamed, Alec curled into a ball, wishing someone would just come along and end his misery.

"Alec."

Someone was calling him. Alec groaned, rolling on his side into a more compact ball. He froze. A hand grasped his shoulder gently in a manner he had only been touched once before. Springing away, Alec slammed his back against the brick wall, chest heaving. Gabrielle let her out stretched arm fall back to her side.

"Wha-" Alec wheezed. "How did you—"?

"I knew I had to find you."

Her simple answer sent Alec's mind tail spinning. "Needed to—I nearly killed you!"

Gabrielle cocked her head. His cat vision caught the dark bruises on her neck. Oh God!

"But you didn't."

"I still could," Alec challenged, anger emerging to hide his fear. The only sound was the rain striking the earth and the distant rumble of thunder.

"Yes," she answered at length, "you could. But I don't believe you will."

Alec threw his head back, barking out a bitter laugh. He couldn't believe she was so naïve! He was an assassin! The very reason for his life was to be killer, an elite destroyer designed to serve the whims of the government.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Immediately the laughter died on his lips. Eyes narrowing, Alec leaned forward bringing his face scant inches from her face. "Would you rather I did?"

Gabrielle remained placid. "Go ahead if you wish. I cannot stop you."

Alec swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. Furiously, he pushed back into the wall, keeping his head raised, eyes on the leaking holes over his head, refusing to acknowledge her. Clothing rustled. She sat, half in the rain half out. Crazy woman! A fragile human like her could easily catch cold and die in weather like this. Alec would be fine. His DNA was specially made to make him immune to sickness and diseases. Stealing a glance at her Alec flicked his eyes back up to the leaking ceiling only to look back at her. Gabrielle sat straight, arms resting on her knees, face serene. There was no sound but the rain pattering on ground and the distant rumble of thunder. Alec had no idea how long they sat there, getting wet, but he began to fidget nervously as the silence continued.

"Are you tired of being in the rain?" The soft question penetrated the silence unexpectedly causing Alec to jump. Gabrielle still did not open her eyes. Wary, Alec tried, "I, uh, well…" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Escaping the rain and his soggy clothes for a hot shower and warm bed sounded positively heavenly. Gabrielle…did she…?

Her chin dropped dipped, deep blue irises fluttering open to peer at him. Alec struggled to not look away. She gazed at him seeming to see right through him, right to his soul and the dark secrets harboring there. No one else had ever looked at him like that. It frightened him. Frightened him more then being captured by White had.

"You may spend the night if you'd like," Gabrielle invited casually, pushing to her feet, never breaking eye contact. Alec would have wondered if he misheard if she had not held his gaze. As it were, he still could barely believe what he heard.

"At your house?" Alec inhaled sharply. "After I…after I—Why?"

Gabrielle didn't respond. Searching her face, Alec froze in astonishment. Forgiveness. She forgave him for attacking her, hurting her. A hand reached down to him. He stared at the hand, open and waiting patiently. Tentatively Alec stretched out his arm, his hand coming to rest lightly in her grasp. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, surprisingly strong, the palm rough with work and scars. Alec shyly looked down at her, letting her guide him away from the ruins. Gabrielle led him to her home without hesitation, keeping her pace even but steady.

Immediately Gabrielle shooed him into the bathroom. As before when he entered the bedroom he found clean clothes waiting. This time it was a pair of old sweatpants and t-shirt. Sinking back down on the bed, Alec ran his finger through his hair. He looked up as Gabrielle entered dressed in a worn out red robe, carrying a steaming cup.

"Here."

The mug was warm, the cocoa soothing. Lowering the drink, Alec set it on the nightstand, trying to find the words he badly wanted to say but could not express.

"Gabrielle…" Alec trailed off, sighing heavily. "Gabrielle, I…I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven lad."

Alec peeked up at her; hopeful and yet afraid she did not mean it. She met his gaze, sincere. Gabrielle grasped his hand, squeezing gently and releasing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Somehow he got the distinct feeling that she was not referring to what he tried to do several hours before.

"I made a deal," Alec admitted quietly. "I was stupid enough to get involved in cage fighting and caught their attention. Max, she saved my ass. She lost her chance to be with the man she loves because she helped me."

Alec burned with shame, falling silent, fearing he said too much

"Look at me Alec."

Hesitantly Alec's moss green eyes focused on Gabrielle.

"You made a mistake, yes, but it is not the end of the world. It just means you must work a little harder to do better next time." A reassuring smile, "Making mistakes is all part of growing up Alec. And sometimes those mistakes can affect those around us. Mistakes trail us our whole lives, even when you're an adult. We just have to learn to make the best of them despite how much it hurts."

"But—"

"Sweetie, you're human. No matter what extra genes those dreadful scientists gave you, you are human. Humans can mess up sometimes in the worst ways imaginable. That's something you can't change. But you can change how you respond to similar situations in the future."

Alec could not counter her argument. Everything she said rebutted everything Manticore tried to teach him. There is no room for mistakes. You can always do better. Dire consequences awaited those who failed to reach the standards. Then everything she said really sank into his brain. '_No matter what extra genes those dreadful scientists gave you, you are human_.'

"You, you don't think I'm a freak?"

He stared at her in open shock, the back of his skull stinging slightly from the head slap. Gabrielle frowned darkly. "You say something like that again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap. You are not a freak. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Alec replied automatically, still too surprised by her reaction to say anything else. Gabrielle kept the stern expression on her face for a moment longer, relaxing when she seemed certain Alec truly understood.

"Its late. We can talk more in the morning."

Nodding, Alec stretched out on the bed, nestling under the blanket as Gabrielle stood to leave. She paused at the door for a moment as if to speak but changed her mind, switching off the light and padding down the hallway.

As he lay in the dark Alec tried to make sense of everything. Gabrielle didn't care that scientists created him and she forgave him for hurting her. Even going as far as seeking him out in the rain and bringing him back to her home. Maybe coming to Gabrielle wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay! Real life got in the way. And this chapter wasn't being very nice either. Anyway before we get on with the story I wanted to thank all the people who put my story on alert and those who reviewed. Thanks guys! I hope you'll like this next chapter.

Beware: this chapter is kinda fluffy. Also, I know that the people in Seattle are poor and certain food is scarce, but for the sake of this story consider some food items and activities are possible even if in the series they weren't. Well, enjoy this chapter and _please_ leave me a review telling me what you think. Reviews are cookies!

* * *

Chapter 4: Friendship

The morning dawned crisp and clear, the grass still damp with rain. On the porch a sturdy but weathered figure wrapped in a faded tattered shawl stood at the base of the porch. Gray strands of hair fluttered in the light breeze, chin tilted skyward, bosom rising and falling in steady rhythm. From his bedroom window, Alec stared at her, brows slightly furrowed, the corner of his mouth half in a frown. In the past week he'd been staying in Gabrielle's home Alec observed the elderly woman perform this same action every morning, just before sunrise. A ritual of sorts, he supposed but to what end he did not know.

Ducking out of sight, Alec grabbed his clothes. Today Gabrielle promised to teach him how to make pancakes. He felt silly really, all excited about something as trifle as making hotcakes. After watching Gabrielle perform such trifle actions however, the contentment she oozed, stirred his curiosity. Yesterday he finally gathered his courage to ask her to teach him. She warmly agreed, the sparkle in her eye. He did not know what that sparkle meant. It seemed to be more than happiness but what exactly he could not pin point. The sparkle, as he decided to call it, appeared at the most random times. Pulling on his jeans, Alec remembered the first time he noticed the sparkle. It was the first day and Alec woke up to find food in the fridge and a note telling him he'd find her out back in the shed.

_Alec pushed open the shed door, unsure of what would greet him. Finding Gabrielle covered in clay and at a pottery wheel was most unexpected._

"_I thought those things were no longer in use."_

_Gabrielle humphed. "Indeed. For most it is a lost art especially in such difficult times. But I have been working a wheel since I was a wee girl. I doubt I could ever give it up."_

_She nodded her head at a broken down chair in the corner. "You can sit on that if you want."_

_Alec eyes the chair noticing the thin legs and cracked sit. He grimaced. Gabrielle chuckled, pausing in her work. "The floor works just as well lad."_

_Plopping down on the floor beside her chair, Alec attempted to appear casual. Gabrielle did not seem to notice. The wheel began to spin again and Alec could not help but watch in morbid fascination as the brown goop took shape under her steady hands. Her hands manipulated the clay with precision and tenderness, almost as if she were caressing it. Before his eyes a pot began to form until it was vase and the wheel ceased to move. Using a piece of fishing line, Gabrielle cut the piece from the base and set it aside on a shelf full of other pots of various shape and sizes. Facing him, she wiped her hands on her apron, smudging goop all over._

_There was a sparkle in her eyes._

It was a tenuous friendship forming between them to say the least. After watching Gabrielle at the potter's wheel he left, uncomfortable with the barrier that arose as direct result of his actions the night before and their different backgrounds. By evening he came back, doubting she'd want him back after his disappearing act only to find a warm supper and bed waiting for him. He concluded that Gabrielle was simply a crazy old woman. Why else would she keep opening her home and food to him?

Alec chewed his lip, considering the last several days carefully. The older woman truthfully did not strike him as crazy but rather unorthodox. She never once made him feel unwelcome; opening all of her home to him. Naïve, he decided, yet so exceedingly wise. How could those two traits coexist in a person? Surely that was a malfunction and he was mistaken. The longer he stayed the more Alec doubted he was wrong. Gabrielle _was_ naïve. But Gabrielle _was_ wise too. He didn't understand.

He continued to muse over his hostess as he padded into the kitchen. Gabrielle leaned against the counter, her shoulders slouched, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled. "Are you ready?"

Alec smirked. "I'm always ready," he declared brazenly amusing the woman. Lowering her cup to the countertop, "Then let's begin."

An hour later Alec was regretting his earlier statement. Cooking was apparently something Manticore erased from his DNA if the fiasco in Gabrielle kitchen was proof enough. Batter splattered the counter top and walls; eggshell pieces were sprinkled across the floor and in the batter; flour dusted the floors, a plate of charcoal discs, suppose to be pancakes, steamed on beside the sink.

"Don't worry about it." Gabrielle flashed a smile at him, the dumping the plate into a small bag. "The birds and chipmunks will certainly have themselves a fine meal."

Alec snorted, swiping a hand across his face, no doubt smearing the flour further. He accepted the broom and dustpan with disdain but obediently began to sweep up the mess. Gabrielle scrubbed the walls clean, then together they washed and dried the dishes. His stomach rumbled, annoyed. Alec peeked at Gabrielle, finding her grinning cheerfully.

"Perhaps it would be best to get some take out? Its nearly lunch time."

He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was already a quarter to twelve. Where did the morning go? He hadn't had breakfast!

"Here Alec," Gabrielle pressed a few bills in his hand, "Go and get something. My treat."

Blinking owlishly, Alec cocked his hand, eyes straying to the bills in his hand to Gabrielle's face, back to the bills, and back to Gabrielle. "But—"

"Run along lad." Gabrielle picked up the dirty towels. "I have some more cleaning to do. Unless of course you'd like to stay here and wash—"

"No!" Alec exclaimed, holding up his hands. No more cleaning! "I'll just, uh, go and uh bring back something. Yeah."

Alec fled out the kitchen door. He rolled his eyes, her soft laughter loud in his sensitive ears, the corners of his mouth tugging upward. His attempt to cook pancakes was a failure but somehow he felt he accomplished something even better. He had a real friend.


End file.
